


Don't Worry About a Thing

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: In which we follow Bucky and Tony's rocky relationship and discoveries.





	Don't Worry About a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Bucky Barnes x Tony Stark square!

''I'm not, I…'' Tony sighed and scratched his forehead, trying to ignore the violent migraine pounding in his head. ''Listen, Bucky, you deserve better than me, okay? I'm- I'm really touched by what you just said, but I'm not- I'm not a good Sub.''

''But why?'' Bucky whispered, and there was so much _sadness_ in his eyes that the engineer's heart clenched with guilt.

 

He looked down, away from these pleading grey eyes, hands twitching nervously on his knees and heart pounding. He _knew_ from the moment Bucky entered his lab, all adorably flustered and with a blush turning his cheeks pink, that this wasn't going to go well. It _never_ went well when someone looked at Tony with this much affection and– and no, he wasn't going to call that _ian_.

 

''Do you want me to list it alphabetically or chronologically?'' he answered with a bitter small laugh. ''I haven't been in a proper relationship with a Dom since basically _always_ , Bucky. And as if that wasn't enough, I can't obey orders, I'm basically a brat, I keep talking when I'm supposed to shut up, I can't take care of myself properly, much less of someone else, I'm careless and put myself in danger almost everyday, and, and-''

''Hey,'' Bucky cut him quite roughly. ''Tony, don't. You know what, I'm far from perfect too, you don't have the monopoly of having flaws.''

''No, Buck, you don't-''

''Let me finish, _please_. Tony, you were there when I was brought in. You know that I have a lot of flaws too. You know that I'm not fully right in the head, and don't look at me like that, it's true. I've got PTSD, and I've got the Winter Soldier up there, living with me. I never really had a traditional relationship either, you know. Sure, there were some girls back in the forties, but things have changed since then. I don't really know how to do everything right, Tony, but I want to _learn_. And I want to learn with you, can you understand that?''

 

That was so unfair. It wasn't that Tony didn't _want_ to have everything Bucky seemed to want to have with him, far from it. He craved for this kind of things, for someone to be there for him, care for him, and help him when he dropped – Rhodey and Pepper were amazing, always came when he needed someone to make it less painful and stressful, but that wasn't the same as having someone _special_ there. He was desperate for what Bucky was asking for, but he couldn't accept, couldn't live with the knowledge that Bucky would be settling for something that wasn't what he deserved.

He got up from his stool and squeezed Bucky's shoulder, gently, avoiding his eyes.

 

''I'm sorry, Bucky, I really am, but no. You'd regret it.''

 

He was about to leave his workshop when Bucky's panicked voice stopped him right in his track.

 

''One try!'' the man blurted, and he was blushing when Tony turned around, one eyebrow raised in question.

''What?''

''One try. One scene, just one. I know it's not conventional, but we're not really conventional either, are we? So, please, give me just this one chance. If you still think it can't work after that, well, I'll accept it, and we'll go back to being friends, no regrets and no remorse.''

 

He was right, that wasn't really conventional – usually, the Dom and Sub got together officially before attempting a scene, learned to know each other and everything, not the opposite. But he was also right in saying that both of them were far from conventional. And that was so very tempting: Tony hadn't properly gone under in weeks, and he could feel the ache of _need_ still distant, but promising to get stronger every day.

 

''You won't pressure me into accepting anything I don't want after that?'' he asked, and it was Bucky's heart's turn to clench, pained by the resolute tone in Tony's voice: it was like he couldn't believe that Bucky could accept he wouldn't want the same things.

''Tony, look at me. Please? You know me, don't you? You know what happened with Hydra. Tony, I wouldn't _ever_ force someone into doing something they didn't really want. Not ever. Okay?''

 

The engineer sighed and nodded shyly.

 

''I'll have Jarvis send you the list of the things I like and don't like,'' he conceded. ''Read it, and if you still want to try, we'll decide of a night. Deal?''

''Deal,'' Bucky agreed eagerly, and the smile on his lips was something else.

 

He brushed past Tony on his way out, fingers lightly caressing his forearms.

 

''Thank you, Tony. I promise, I'll read everything carefully.''

 

As the genius watched Bucky leave the workshop, he couldn't help but hope. Maybe this time, just this time, it could actually work?

 

***

 

A few days later, standing in front of Bucky's door and trying to find the courage to knock, Tony already regretted this brief moment of hope. He was shaking with nerves, a constant tremor he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to, and he knew he should stop the nervous twitch of his hands, too.

 

''C'me on, Tony, don't be stupid,'' he whispered to himself encouragingly. ''It's just one try.''

 

With one last deep sigh, he finally knocked and waited. Luckily for his nerves, Bucky opened a few seconds later, and he released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding when he saw he was wearing warm sweatpants and a soft, simple black t-shirt. Tony had spent an agonizingly long time thinking about his outfit and wondering if he was expected to wear… _sexy things_. He already felt slightly better about his too big hoodie and ratty jeans.

 

''Hey, Tony,'' Bucky greeted him with a gentle, cautious tone. ''Do you want to come in?''

''I… Yeah? Wasn't- wasn't that what was planned?''

''Sure was. Doesn't mean you can't change your mind, though.''

''No, no, no change of mind.''

 

Bucky smiled and opened the door wider to let him in. He hadn't been in his room since the first day Bucky was here, when he'd shown him his quarters, and he was slightly surprised by what he saw. It was cosy and warm, there wasn't any other way to say it: a big bookshelf in light wood filled with books of all sizes and colors, with little, silly trinkets in the empty spaces; the bed was made with blue and white sheets. Colorful candles bathed the room in warm light, and Bucky seemed to be a fan of blankets, because there were some in every corner, from the bed to the armchair where a book was still open.

 

''You like it?'' Bucky asked, and Tony nodded. ''There wouldn't be anything here without you, Tony.''

 

Not contradicting him right away asked for a great deal and effort and, even then, Tony grimaced. Bucky didn't say anything, though, and he was grateful for that.

 

''I have, uh, something to tell you,'' Tony said instead, and he turned to face the other man. ''Can I?''

''Of course you can,'' Bucky answered easily enough, and for a second, there was a pained expression on his face. ''Wanna come sit on the bed?''

''Yeah. Thanks. I- Listen, I don't know how much you've read about me in the newspapers and stuff,'' he stammered, hands back to fidgeting nervously with his hoodie. ''They say a lot of things in there, about how I'm a playboy and stuff, but I- I… I haven't had sex in a _long_ time, Bucky. There was this one time with Pepper a while ago, but it didn't work out. Like, didn't work out at all. So, so, yeah. I'm…''

''Hey,'' Bucky stopped him reassuringly. ''That's not a problem, Tony. I had something else planned for tonight, and _if_ there are other times after this one, well, we'll go slow and take our time, okay?''

''Yeah, yes, I guess? Do you- Do you really not want to have sex with me?''

''It's not that I don't want to, it's that I thought tonight was not the right time for that. I'm old-fashioned, ya know?'' he smiled, letting the Brooklyn accent slip through. ''We don't know each other that well, and I didn't want to force you into doing that.''

 

Tony was gaping at him – literally, mouth hanging open in shock – and Bucky couldn't resist the desire to put his arm around his shoulders and hug him.

 

''I told you, I won't ever pressure you into doing something you're not entirely comfortable with – not without your consent, at least.''

''I drop hard,'' Tony blurted after a second of silence, and he blushed bright red, looking at his feet. ''I mean, I haven't been taken under properly since a long time, but the last time, I- I was really far down.''

''Not a problem. I'll be there to get you back, won't I?''

''Yeah. I guess, I… yes.''

''Can I ask you a few questions of my own?'' Bucky asked.

''Yes, of course.''

''Do you have safewords? I know people usually use the three colors system, but if there's something you're more used to, we'll use that.''

''No, no, colors are okay with me. Easy to remember, right?''

''Right. And just so you know, I'll use them too, if I need to. It goes both ways, okay?''

 

Tony nodded timidly, and Bucky squeezed his shoulder in thanks.

 

''Is there something you like to be called during a scene? It sounds weird, but I know that people like things that others don't, so…''

''No- No insults, is that okay with you? That's not something that…'' he shook his head and rolled his shoulders. ''I don't like that, most of the time.''

''Great, I don't, either. Pet names okay?''

''I… guess?'' Tony said, blush making a comeback. ''That could be something I'd like, yes.''

''Last question. Are you comfortable taking your shirt off? I know about the arc reactor. I've got scars of my own, and I know it can feel uncomfortable showing them. For what I've planned, it would be better with it off, but we can manage if you wanna keep it.''

''No, I…'' Tony swallowed with difficulty. ''I'm okay with it off, but it's ugly. If that makes _you_ uncomfortable-''

''It won't. Hey, you've seen my arm, haven't you? I know what scars look like. And they're not ugly, Tony – they're a sign that you fought to stay alive.''

 

Finally, Tony looked up at him, and his eyes were definitely a bit wet. Bucky smiled softly at him, and stroked his cheek with a metal finger.

 

''You're beautiful,'' he whispered, and didn't flinch under Tony's watchful eyes. ''Now, do you need more time alone to relax before we begin or are you okay to go?''

''I'm okay, I think? Nervous, but,'' he shrugged, ''okay.''

''I'm nervous too, you know. I want it to feel good for you. Can you…''

 

He looked at his bed and then at Tony.

 

''Do you want to be restrained?'' he asked, and hurried to add when he saw the way the genius tensed. ''It's a question, Tony, I'm giving you a choice. I read that some Subs like it better when they're restrained, find it easier to settle down. I won't handcuff you or anything too rough, just… We can find something if that'd help you.''

''Maybe, maybe if there's something I could get out of if I need to? I think that could actually help me… relax.''

 

Bucky nodded and got up, opening his – frankly too big – closet. When he came back, he was holding a soft scarf in his hands. After a look at Tony to know if this was okay, he took his wrists in hand and wrapped the scarf lightly around them; he didn't tie it, but made Tony take hold of one end in each hand.

 

''That okay?''

 

Tony looked at his hands, tugging against the restraints for a few seconds, until his hands opened. He was 'free' again immediately, and looked up at Bucky with a shy smile.

 

''It's great, actually. Thank you.''

''Awesome. Now… Pants, hoodie and shirt off, okay?''

 

The engineer got up to take his clothes off, and Bucky let him have this small moment; he went into the bathroom, careful to make enough noise so Tony would know he was still there. He had a ridiculous amount of different lotions for massage in there. He'd discovered early enough that it helped for the phantom pains in his arm, and had gone slightly overboard when he bought some more. He took his favorite one – vanilla scented – and went back in the room, where Tony was waiting for him on the bed, head lowered.

As asked, he was only wearing his boxers, and Bucky's heart clenched when he saw the mass of scars on his chest. He hadn't lied when he'd said that he didn't find scars ugly, but still, they were a sign of what Tony had had to go through, and it was painful to see. He was beautiful, though: tanned skin and muscled body, his brown, soft hair slightly tousled.

They stared at each other and Bucky smiled reassuringly, putting the lotion on the bed to wrap the scarf around Tony's wrists.

 

''Not too tight?''

 

The genius looked up to shake his head, and Bucky could see the way his eyes were already slightly glassy. From what he'd told him, Bucky could guess he hadn't dropped in quite a long time – meaning that he would probably drop really hard tonight.

No pressure, of course.

 

''Okay, lie on your stomach in the middle of the bed. Do you need a pillow under your chest, or is it okay like that?''

''Just one for my head. Please?''

''Of course, sweetheart,'' he said, smiling at the way Tony's skin erupted in goosebumps at the pet name. ''There, comfortable?''

''Yessir.''

''Can you tell me your words again?''

''Red means stop. Yellow for a pause. Green if it's all good.''

''Thank you.''

 

He squirted some lotion into his hand, and warmed it up a bit.

 

''Smells good,'' Tony mumbled, and wriggled around a bit.

''I'm glad you like it, it's my favorite, too. You always look so tense, honey, I couldn't resist.''

 

Tony shivered all over when Bucky put his hands on him, but didn't try to get away; far from it, actually, he pushed back into the contact.

At first, Bucky focused on his shoulders, neck and back, kneading the muscles with sure hands – he'd taken lessons at one point, he knew what he was doing. It worked like magic on Tony, who was reduced to soft moans in a matter of minutes. The room was quiet apart from his noises and the noise of skin on skin; the relaxing perfume of vanilla floated in the air, and Bucky let himself relax slowly, too.

 

''You're gorgeous like that,'' he whispered to avoid breaking the quietness. ''So good for me, Tony. How does it feel?''

''Good. Bucky, it's so- so good,'' he answered with a slight slur in his words.

 

Bucky hummed in contentment and added some lotion, hands sliding to the small of Tony's back. He was tense there, too, and the soldier winced thinking about the pain he must have been in.

 

''You deserve that, don't you? You work so hard every day, sweetheart. A good boy like you deserves good things.''

 

He'd been hesitant about calling him _good boy_ at first, but the way Tony whimpered weakly and relaxed more under his hands stopped his fears before they really had time to settle. Tony turned his head on the pillow, and now his eyes were visible under his almost closed eyelids; they were heavy, not really focused on anything, and Bucky smiled, full of affection just looking at him.

He kept kneading the muscles and stroking the skin for long, enjoyable minutes, until Tony's breathing had become deep and slow. He wasn't asleep, though, his eyes still moved and his hands twitched where they were resting against his stomach, but he was definitely deep down in his headspace. That showed so much trust for Bucky, that he'd let himself be vulnerable and open like that – in this headspace, he probably wouldn't refuse anything Bucky'd ask of him – that he'd let himself drop that hard and that deep… Bucky was honored and slightly afraid at the same time, but he didn't let himself panic, keeping with his caresses and praise instead, soft whispers of how good, how wonderful Tony was. No matter how many times he said it, Tony kept reacting with a moan, a surprised whimper, which made Bucky wonder exactly how many times he'd heard it.

That wasn't really the time for these questions, though, and so he kept on with his massage, until he felt that all the muscles were sufficiently relaxed, and that Tony wouldn't feel so much pain and tension in his body.

Only there did he stop his movements, and it was only to get both of them under the covers. Tony mumbled something he couldn't understand, but he wormed his way closer, head resting on Bucky's chest. After a look at the clock on his nightstand – two hours had passed since Tony had entered his room – Bucky took the man in his arms, kissing his forehead, hair, cheeks.

Tony was trembling lightly, and so he held him closer and tighter, looking at him. His eyes were open and looking at Bucky, but his pupils were so wide and glassy that Bucky doubted he really saw anything.

 

''How are you feeling?'' he asked softly. ''Can you talk?''

''Ye- No?'' Tony mumbled, words slurred and hesitant. ''Goo- good. Down. Deep.''

''Stay there as long as you need to, sweetheart, okay? You've been so good for me. Such a good boy.''

''G'boy,'' he frowned, and tried to look up at Bucky. ''You… s'ay?''

''Of course I'll stay, honey. Of course. Take your time, and I'll be there when you're ready, okay?''

 

Tony nodded heavily and exhaled against Bucky's neck, making him shiver. He wriggled a few times before finally finding a comfortable position for him – ear right against Bucky's heart – and made a small noise of pleasure when Bucky's fingers carded through his hair, soft, light caresses.

 

As he watched the genius drift into a deep sleep, Bucky couldn't help but hope with all his heart that this wouldn't be the only chance he got with Tony.

He wanted so, so much more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a BDSM AU for so long!  
> As you may have noticed, I plead guilty for loving everything BDSM, so, yeah. Dom Bucky and Sub Tony are a weakness of mine.  
> There will probably be other chapters in this. Not sure we'll follow every part of their relationship, more particular moments.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> I love comments so much <3


End file.
